


First Flight...First Night

by AgtSpooky



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e01, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: How do you ask someone to put their love for you on hold? But that’s just what Jonathan Archer did. It tore him up to let Trip Tucker go, but he knew it was the best for both of them at the time. And now eight years later Jon is ready to finally keep his last promise to Trip. But is it too late and has Jon missed his chance to have Trip at his side and in his heart? (Takes place immediately after Season 1, Episode 1: Broken Bow)
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Jon's Story

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for this story seeing the light of day goes to my new AO3 friend, SarahMatthews. With her feedback on my previous Archer/Trip stories and her encouragement, she pulled me out of retirement after seven long years to write a new story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I didn't realize how much I'd missed these two. :-)

Captain Jonathan Archer had come to the conclusion that standing in front of the Klingon High Council hadn’t been nearly as nerve-wracking as composing this 3-line message.

He re-read his words over and over from in front of his personal comm station in his quarters. Three brief sentences that could bring him great joy or great sadness. Fearful of rejection, his finger hovered over the “Send” button, trying to figure out an excuse to delete the words instead. To put off for another day the reply.

But there were no more excuses. The first flight, the first mission of the starship Enterprise was complete. Klang had been delivered safely to Kronos and the Suliban threat was behind them. Ahead of them only endless stars for the next two days until they reached their destination. All he had was time to think about the promises he had made.

The first one had been easy to keep—he’d chosen Commander Charles “Trip” Tucker to be his Chief Engineer aboard Enterprise. Just as he told him he would all those years ago. There was no one else he’d rather have in charge of the Warp drive. Or at his side, exploring the vast universe.

The second promise…was more delicate, but still involved choosing Trip. If he would have him. After waiting eight long years. Though he had no one to blame but himself if Trip turned him down. Because it was his own fault he’d let Trip go.

He could still feel the heat of Trip’s body, see the look of longing in those wide, blue eyes as he leaned in for a kiss that never happened.

Jon sighed and sat back in his chair, his eyes closing as he let the memories wash over him…

~*~*~*~*~*~

After the unauthorized NX-Beta test flight, and after Jon and A.G.’s three month suspension from duty, Jon worked non-stop with Trip for the next six months straight. Their goal—to break Warp 3.

They knew that goal could be another year or more in the making, but that didn’t stop them from spending endless hours together, including late-night ones over shared take-out meals. He loved getting to know Trip—his likes and dislikes, his hobbies, favorite foods, books, movies, music and his love of photography. Jon had truly never had a friend like Trip, who was nothing but open and honest. Jon had…acquaintances. Or rivals.

He’d be a fool to deny he was attracted to the engineer. And he knew the feeling was mutual. He saw it in Trip’s eyes, heard it in his voice, felt it in his lingering touches… But Jon fought against giving in to his desire to take their relationship beyond friendship. For so many reasons. The ten-year age gap only one of them. And he should have told Trip why before things went as far as they did that New Year’s Eve in 2143…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Starfleet knew how to throw a party, Jon would give them that. The hall was filled with revelers of every rank, from Ensign to Admiral. New Year’s decorations covered the walls, hung from the ceiling and adorned the tables. The mood was festive, smiles and laughter filling the air as everyone looked forward to the start of 2144.

The alcohol was flowing freely, with bottles of champagne at the ready when the clock struck midnight. Jon was on his third beer and Trip…well, he’d had a few more than that. Jon smiled as he watched the engineer out on the dance floor with his colleague and friend, Lieutenant Stevens, spinning her around, grins on both their faces. The energetic song ended and everyone clapped, Trip giving Lieutenant Stevens a hug before making his way over to Jon.

The younger man was all smiles, looking dashing in his charcoal gray suit and purple tie, breathing hard, his face flushed from the dancing and the alcohol.

“Someone’s having a good time,” Jon grinned.

Trip took a long swig of his beer that he’d left on the table with Jon. “C’mon, Jon. Can’t I get you out there for one dance? I’m sure you’ve got some moves just waitin’ to bust out,” Trip teased.

Jon chuckled. “I find dancing to be more of a spectator sport.”

Trip stuck his tongue out. “Party pooper.”

Jon grinned at the sight of a much-relaxed Trip. He deserved a break from work and the stress of having the Vulcans looking over his shoulder at every turn. “Besides,” Jon said. “It’s almost time for the ball to drop.”

“Fireworks!” Trip lit up like a little kid. He tugged on the sleeve of Jon’s suit coat. “C’mon, let’s go get a good spot.”

Jon shook his head in amusement and followed along beside Trip. They maneuvered their way across the crowded hall toward the doors, their bodies touching, their hands brushing, sending little jolts of electricity through Jon at the close contact. But he once again tamped down the feelings he’d developed for the young engineer.

Trip led them out onto the spacious rooftop patio area and over to the railing. The cool December air was refreshing after the heat of the hall and Jon breathed in deep. More of the crowd began to spill out onto the patio behind them, waiting for the show to start in just another minute.

Trip was all smiles, his eyes bright, his body warm where their shoulders and arms touched. Jon felt himself unconsciously lean into him as the crowd around them started the countdown.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!”

A resounding cheer went up, champagne bottles popped and a chorus of “Auld Lang Syne” began just as the first fireworks lit up the sky in brilliant multi-colored shimmers.

All around them the atmosphere suddenly changed as couples greeted the New Year with a customary kiss. As if in slow motion, Trip turned to Jon, the blatant longing on his expressive face making Jon’s heart skip a beat. Trip moved even closer, his hand resting lightly on Jon’s hip. Jon swallowed hard as Trip bent his head, his eyes sliding closed…

It took all of the willpower Jon possessed to put a hand on Trip’s chest and gently push him back before their lips could meet. “Trip…we can’t,” he whispered.

The hurt reflecting from Trip’s eyes was like a physical blow to Jon.

“But…why?” Trip asked in confusion. “There’s something here, between us. I know you feel it, too.”

Jon couldn’t lie. “I do,” he admitted, then took a long breath. He led Trip over to a secluded corner of the balcony. “I want this, Trip,” he continued. “But I also know first-hand how Starfleet can utterly destroy a relationship.”

Trip shook his head, now looking completely sober. “What?”

“I lost someone I cared deeply about because Starfleet pulled us apart,” Jon explained. “Our assignments put us on opposite sides of the galaxy from each other. No relationship can withstand that kind of distance for long.”

“But—“ Trip started to protest.

Jon took Trip’s hand, squeezed it. “No, listen to me. It’s going to happen to us sooner rather than later. You’re going to end up on Jupiter Station or at the Warp 5 complex. And me…I’ll be out there on one ship or another to prove my ability to captain. It could be a year or more before we see each other.” Jon’s voice softened. “You know it’s true.”

Trip looked defeated. “This…isn’t fair.”

“I know it’s not. But your friendship means _everything_ to me. If we tried to start a relationship and it didn’t work and it caused us to drift apart… It would break me.” He rubbed his thumb on Trip’s hand. “I want you in my life, Trip. I need you in my life.”

Trip’s mouth turned down. “But only as friends.” He tried to slide his hand from Jon’s, but Jon held on.

He exhaled slowly. This wasn’t working. He felt like he was losing Trip anyway. There had to be something he could say… An idea began to form. It sounded crazy, even to himself, but if he and Trip were truly meant to be, maybe this would be the way…

“I’ll tell you what. Let me make you another promise.”

Trip cocked his head, dubious. “What’s that?”

He squeezed Trip’s hand again, his voice quiet. “The day will come when we’re both on the first Warp 5 starship. When we know Starfleet can’t pull us apart. And when that day comes, if you still want me, I promise you, you’ll have that kiss. And so much more.”

Trip stayed silent for a heartbeat before shaking his head. “You can’t…” He swallowed, voice catching. “You can’t promise that.”

Jon frowned. “Why?”

“Because Starfleet regulations forbid fraternization with subordinates,” Trip said, his words hollow. “You’re not my commanding officer _now_ , but you will be.”

Jon let go of Trip’s hand and grasped the younger man’s upper arms gently but firmly. “You’ve seen first-hand that I don’t give a _damn_ about Starfleet regulations.” His voice dropped low, taking Trip’s hand again. “And you… _you_ are worth breaking the rules for.”

There was still hurt and sadness in Trip’s eyes as he let Jon’s words sink in before nodding his head. He repeated his own words to Jon. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

He squeezed Jon’s hand and this time Jon reluctantly let him go. He watched, heart twisting painfully, as Trip walked slowly away from him, hoping desperately he could keep both of his promises.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Trip didn’t answer Jon’s calls or return his messages over the next three days. A dark hole opened up inside Jon, certain he’d driven Trip away, but at the same time trying to convince himself that the young man was still hurting and just needed space.

To Jon’s utmost relief, it turned out to be the latter. But even after Trip started to speak to him again, things were strained and awkward for another week before they gradually fell back into their close friendship. With the promise of more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A month later, Jon’s prediction came true and their assignments took them both off-planet. It would be 14 months before they saw each other again face-to-face back on Earth, for Trip’s promotion to Lieutenant Commander.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The years went by as work on the Warp engine continued. Trip toiled tirelessly at simulations and engine re-builds and Duvall broke the Warp 3 barrier in the NX-Delta thanks to his efforts. The new engine was installed in several ships for trial runs and Jon was fortunate enough to be second in command on one for six months as Trip and his team strove to break Warp 4 next.

While Trip had the Vulcans looking over his shoulder, Jon was dealing with them as well. Commodore Forrest thought it would be a good idea for him to improve his…slightly antagonistic relationship with them and got him invited as a guest aboard one of their ships. While Jon appreciated the opportunity to see a dark matter nebula for the first time, help set up a graviton telescope and also spacewalk in a Vulcan EV suit, he couldn’t help but think they were flaunting their technology in his face, while making sure they prevented the humans from reaching their own technological advances for as long as possible. Jon could only hope that Trip and his second-to-none engineering expertise would knock the Vulcans off their high horse and prove that “mere humans” were just as smart as they were. As soon as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Throughout everything—time, distance—Jon and Trip never lost touch with each other. They logged thousands of hours of vid calls between them and managed to get themselves in the same place several times a year.

Each time they were reunited Jon kept waiting for the “spark” to no longer be there. But it never happened. At least for him. He was still as attracted to Trip as he’d always been.

They never asked each other if they were in a relationship. Though Jon suspected Trip had been, at least once, since he was based in one place much longer than Jon was. But what did he expect? Trip wasn’t a monk. He had no “claim” on him. Just a vague promise that might take years to fulfill. And once again Jon couldn’t help but think their age difference was a strike against him. That Trip would feel more comfortable in a relationship with someone he had more in common with.

In a moment of loneliness, Jon accepted a date, but it felt utterly wrong and he was never tempted again. He knew Trip was the only man he wanted. And he hoped Trip felt the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite the Vulcans constant interference, work progressed rapidly and suddenly both he and Trip were assigned to the Warp 5 complex to oversee completion of his father’s engine, now destined for Earth’s first deep space starship—the Enterprise.

Working alongside Trip again day and night for the final year before Enterprise launched brought back memories of their early days together. He had missed seeing the young engineer on a daily basis for seven long years, though it felt like no time had passed at all as they fell easily back into their unbreakable friendship. But was that all it was destined to be?

And then Trip nearly died on the Omega training mission on Titan. They were simulating repairs in Zero G when his EV pack froze and he began suffering from nitrogen narcosis. In his delirium, he kept trying to take his helmet off and only Jon out of the team was able to talk him down and keep him calm until he could get him medical attention, saving his life.

Nearly losing Trip shook Jon deeply and he nearly broke his promise to wait and instead tell Trip he loved him right then and there. But he didn’t. Because he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop—that he wouldn’t be named Captain of Enterprise and assigned elsewhere for the remainder of his career, light-years away from Trip, who he knew without a doubt would be named Chief Engineer of the starship.

But Fate must have been rooting for them, and here they were, eight years later—Captain and Chief Engineer on Enterprise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jon opened his eyes, staring once more at his message. It was time to keep his promise. But had he waited too long? Had Trip decided after all these years that he no longer wanted their relationship to progress beyond friendship?

There was only one way to find out. He exhaled long and slow, and with his father’s words echoing in his head _—“Don’t be afraid of the wind”—_ he pressed Send.


	2. Trip's Story

Bone-tired, Commander Charles “Trip” Tucker trudged wearily into his quarters. What with the Klingons, the Suliban and taking care of his “baby”—the Warp 5 engine, he hadn’t slept in nearly 24 hours. This was turning out to be some maiden voyage for Enterprise, that was for damn sure. Realizing he wasn’t going to be good to anyone in Engineering if he fell asleep standing up, he left Lieutenant Hess in charge while he went off to grab a quick cat-nap.

He also needed a break from the knots in his stomach that had been there for the same 24 hours. His inner turmoil had nothing to do with the ship or their mission, but with the man in charge—Captain Jonathan Archer.

Trip removed his boots and stripped out of his uniform down to his Starfleet issued blue undershirt and briefs and sank down onto his bed and under the blanket with a deep sigh.

Jon.

Trip scrubbed a hand down his face then turned onto his side. He’d been waiting on pins and needles for a sign from the other man since they left space dock. Waiting for a sign that Jon was going to keep his second promise.

But with the silence from Jon, he was beginning to suspect all of his waiting had been in vain. That Jon had changed his mind. It had been a long shot anyway, Trip tried to tell himself. They weren’t the same men they were when this all started.

But he’d hoped. He’d truly hoped that after eight long years he was finally going to get that kiss.

Trip’s eyes slid closed, his mind transporting him back as sleep claimed him…

~*~*~*~*~*~

He’d been attracted to Jonathan Archer from the moment they met. And more than a little bit in awe of him, too. He was Henry Archer’s son, for crying out loud!

Trip had wanted to be an engineer since he was a child and discovered his love of taking things apart to see how they worked, then trying to make them work even better. It had been his dream to join Starfleet, to work on the famed Warp engine that would one day take Earth beyond their own galaxy.

But never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be working alongside Jonathan Archer while doing so. Nor did he think he’d ever be a part of stealing a Warp ship prototype to prove said engine worked. It didn’t matter if it meant his career in Starfleet would be over once they were caught. All that mattered was that Jon trusted him enough to ask him and that they proved that Henry Archer’s engine was sound.

In the end they broke Warp 2, put the Vulcans in their place and Trip got off with a slap on the wrist. He had no doubt that was all down to Jon speaking on his behalf. His respect and admiration for the man grew even higher after that.

And so did his attraction.

As soon as Jon returned from his three month suspension from duty, they got right back to it. They worked side by side for the next six months straight, striving for their next goal—to break Warp 3.

They put in long, long hours, but it wasn’t all work and no play, and Trip enjoyed getting to know Jon during their moments of downtime. They bonded over music, movies, food, books. For Trip’s birthday, he convinced Jon to come with him to Florida for the weekend. He introduced Jon to his family and taught him how to scuba dive. In return, once back in San Francisco, Jon taught him the finer points of water polo and his love of building and flying model ships.

They grew closer as the months went on and Trip knew his attraction wasn’t one-sided. He saw it in the warmth in Jon’s hazel eyes, heard it in his soft voice, felt it in his gentle touches.

It didn’t matter that Jon was nearly ten years older than him. He actually preferred Jon’s maturity over his fellow twenty-somethings. But he got the feeling it was a sticking point for Jon, which is why he was holding back. It was going to be up to Trip to make the first move. And his opportunity finally presented itself on New Year’s Eve 2143…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Starfleet knew how to put on a shindig, that was for damn sure, Trip thought to himself as he twirled around the dance floor. The large hall was packed with people and decorated within an inch of its life—balloons, streamers, centerpieces—all with Happy New Year 2144 emblazoned on them. The atmosphere was just as festive as the decorations—everyone all smiles as they celebrated the end of one year and the start of another.

The alcohol was as plentiful as the balloons and Trip had been indulging. Just a little. Okay, maybe more than a little. But he wasn’t drunk, just rocking a really nice buzz. Unlike Jon, standing over at their table, looking stunning in his black suit and red tie. He’d had maybe two beers. Trip really needed to get him to loosen up.

“I can see the cartoon hearts in your eyes, Trip!”

He looked away from Jon and back to his dance partner—Lieutenant Karin Stevens. She wasn’t just his colleague on Captain Jefferies’ engineering team, but his best friend. He’d confided to her his feelings for Jon and in turn she teased him good-naturedly about it endlessly.

“Oh, ha-ha!” He spun her around.

“If you’re not going to profess your undying love for him, at least go ask the man to dance!”

Before Trip could retort a reply, the current song ended.

“See! Perfect timing!” Karin smiled.

Trip grinned and pulled her in for a hug.

“Just want to see you happy,” she whispered in his ear and gave him a peck on his cheek.

He squeezed her hands as they stepped back. “Thanks, Karin.”

She tipped her head towards Jon and gave Trip a wink. “Go for it.”

Trip took a long breath and headed over to the table, smiling at Jon who was looking back at him in amusement.

“Someone’s having a good time,” Jon grinned.

Trip took a long drink of his still-cold beer. He had nothing to lose by asking and maybe the next song would be a slow one. “C’mon, Jon. Can’t I get you out there for one dance? I’m sure you’ve got some moves just waitin’ to bust out,” he teased.

Jon chuckled. “I find dancing to be more of a spectator sport.”

Trip hid his disappointment as the next song did indeed slow down the tempo. Instead he stuck his tongue out. “Party pooper.”

“Besides,” Jon said. “It’s almost time for the ball to drop.”

The dance was forgotten, his somewhat inebriated brain turning him into a little kid as he exclaimed, “Fireworks!” He tugged on Jon’s suit coat. “C’mon, let’s go get a good spot.”

Trip started off through the densely packed crowd, Jon following along beside him. Thanks to the amount of beers, and maybe a shot or two he’d had, his balance wasn’t the best and he bumped into Jon more than once. He soaked in the warmth of his body when Jon steadied him, and felt a tingle when their hands brushed.

Trip led them out onto the spacious rooftop patio area with a spectacular view of downtown San Francisco and over to the railing. The cool December air helped to cut through his buzz slightly but he still had that pleasant “floaty” feeling going on.

Jon rested his forearms on the railing and Trip did the same, feeling Jon lean slightly against him. Trip pulled in a breath at the close contact and he suddenly knew, without a doubt, that tonight was the night. He was going to make sure Jon knew exactly how he felt about him.

A broad smile crossed his face at his decision, just as the crowd around them started the countdown.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!”

Champagne bottles popped, a cheer went up and the crowd broke into a lively rendition of “Auld Lang Syne” as fireworks exploded in the sky.

The liquid courage coursing through Trip’s veins gave him the push he needed to slowly turn to Jon, move in even closer, and reach out to lay a hand on his hip. He knew his expression was giving away everything he was feeling and that’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted Jon to see how much he meant to him.

Heart pounding, Trip caught and held Jon’s gaze before he leaned in, his intention clear, bending his head, letting his eyes slide closed…

Expecting to feel the press of Jon’s lips against his own, Trip was not prepared to instead feel Jon’s hand on his chest, gently pushing him back.

“Trip…we can’t.”

Jon’s words were a bucket of ice water and Trip took a half step back, instantly sober, but not understanding what was happening.

“But…why?” he asked in utter hurt and confusion. “There’s something here, between us. I know you feel it, too.”

He plainly saw the war of emotions on Jon’s face as he admitted there was, but that a relationship in Starfleet wouldn’t work between them. But all Trip truly comprehended was that everything he wanted was crumbling down around his feet before Jon even gave them a chance.

Jon was holding his hand and Trip could no longer bear his touch. He tried to let go. All he wanted to do was run, his breath hitching in his chest, but Jon refused to let go.

“Let me make you another promise.”

The words cut through the fog of rejection in Trip’s head.

“What’s that?”

And Jon dangled a slim thread of hope in front of him—if and when they both made it onto the first Warp 5 starship, when Starfleet could no longer interfere—they could be together.

But what Jon was saying couldn’t work and he shook his head. “You can’t…” He swallowed, voice catching. “You can’t promise that.”

Jon frowned at him. “Why?”

A pit opened up in Trip’s stomach as he spoke the truth, seeing his future with Jon evaporate in front of him. “Because Starfleet regulations forbid fraternization with subordinates. You’re not my commanding officer _now_ , but you will be.”

Jon took hold of his arms, his voice low. “You’ve seen first-hand that I don’t give a _damn_ about Starfleet regulations.” He held Trip’s hand again, warm and reassuring. “And you… _you_ are worth breaking the rules for.”

Trip was taken aback at the passion in Jon’s words. What he was willing to risk. It seemed an impossible promise. And one that could take years to fulfill. But it was all Trip had.

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”

This time Jon let him go. And Trip walked away, heartsick, unshed tears blurring the fireworks that were supposed to celebrate a new beginning, instead of an ending.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t speak to Jon for three days. He needed time to process the rejection. He drowned his sorrows at the 602 Club, refusing to believe the truth in Jon’s words. Because he honestly, naively, had never considered the very real possibility that they wouldn’t continue to work on the warp engine together. But Jon had been in Starfleet a lot longer than he had. He knew how things worked.

He found a sympathetic ear in Karin, along with a voice of reason.

“I know it hurts, Trip, but think of it from Jon’s perspective,” she told him. “He’s lived through a relationship that didn’t survive being in Starfleet. He doesn’t want that to happen with you. He wants to give you both a fighting chance to make it last. He didn’t tell you he doesn’t feel the same toward you. Just that now’s not the time to act on it.”

“But that could be five years from now!”

“So you need to ask yourself—is he worth waiting that long for?”

Trip knew the answer without even having to think about it. “Yes.”

She took his hand, a soft smile on her face. “Well there you go.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Trip could see the relief on Jon’s face when he started speaking to him again. It took a week or so for them to settle back into their friendship, once Trip was able to turn off his true feelings for Jon. At least for now. Because he was holding Jon to both his promises. No matter how long it took.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In the end, Jon turned out to be right. Their new assignments came in a month later and it would be over a year before they saw one another again back on Earth, for Trip’s promotion to Lieutenant Commander.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Time marched on and the years passed by as work on the Warp engine continued to proceed. No thanks to the Vulcans, who forced Trip to run only simulations for an entire year before giving their “blessing” for actual engine tests to resume. Eight months later, Trip and Jon stood together in Flight Command and watched as Duvall broke Warp 3. Trip would always remember the warmth of Jon’s congratulatory hug in celebration.

It wasn’t long afterward that the new engine was installed on several ships for trial runs and Trip couldn’t help but be happy for Jon that he was assigned second in command on one of them. Another chance for Jon to prove he was ready for promotion to Captain.

While Jon set off on his six month tour, Trip and his team strove to break Warp 4 next. His work took him off planet to Jupiter Station, New Berlin and Utopia Planitia. He bristled under the Vulcans constant “supervision”, as if they wanted Earth to fail, so they could keep claiming superiority over them.

But Trip was not to be deterred. If anything, it pushed him to work harder and faster to prove them wrong. And his efforts did not go unnoticed, resulting in his promotion to Commander.

Jon was overjoyed for him and Trip knew he moved heaven and earth to be there at the ceremony, where he pinned the all-important third bar onto Trip’s uniform. It was one of the proudest moments of Trip’s life, made even more special because Jon was by his side.

Miraculously, they never lost touch with each other, no matter how much time or how many light-years separated them. Trip lost track of how many hours of vid calls they racked up as the years went by. And they worked damn hard to get themselves back on Earth at the same time two or three times a year.

Those reunions always filled Trip with a sense of both longing and anxiety. He knew _his_ feelings for Jon hadn’t changed, but he always waited with bated breath for Jon to tell him that he’d changed his mind about keeping his promise, that he’d moved on.

They never came right out and asked one another if they were in a relationship. Trip suspected that Jon hadn’t been, which occasionally brought up feelings of guilt. Two years after Jon and Trip were separated, depressed and lonely, Trip accepted a date. Which turned into a three month-long relationship with Marcus. At first it was nice, the interaction and affection. It filled up the hole inside Trip. But as the days went on, he couldn’t picture Marcus by his side in five years. No, that space was reserved only for Jon. He knew that without a doubt now. And so he settled in to wait for that day to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Trip would never forget the day that he and Jon were both assigned to the Warp 5 complex as work on the engine neared completion. Henry Archer’s engine _would_ take flight on Earth’s first deep space starship—the Enterprise. Trip was in awe when he saw the first specs for the massive ship. Even though no official word had come down from Starfleet command, Trip could already picture himself as Chief Engineer and Jon as Captain. And the two of them finally together. As he knew it was meant to be.

It had been seven long years since Trip worked side by side with Jon, but it was like no time had passed at all. And all of Trip’s feelings for Jon, that he’d pushed down for so long, rose back to the surface in a rush. Especially during their survival training at Alice Springs. Two weeks alone, sharing a tent, spending long nights talking after grueling days in the desert. Falling asleep with Jon, waking up with him. It felt so perfect. So right. But did Jon think so, too?

And then Trip nearly died on Titan. His oxygen-starved brain left him with no memory of the incident when he woke up in sick bay, Jon sitting beside him, holding his hand tightly. It would be a few days until he was able to watch the video footage of the training mission where he saw himself ranting and raving, trying to remove his helmet, which would have meant certain death. And there was Jon, talking him down, breaking through the fog of nitrogen narcosis just long enough to get Trip back inside, thereby saving his life.

Coming so close to death affected Trip profoundly. He didn’t want to waste another day without letting Jon know how deeply he’d fallen in love with him. Promises be damned. But he held back, remembering the look on Jon’s face when he woke in his hospital bed. He saw the love in Jon’s warm eyes and how hard he was holding it in. And Trip knew why. Jon was fearful that he wouldn’t be named Captain of Enterprise. That the honor would go to A.G. or Gardner or Duvall. And he would be assigned to some cargo ship, hundreds of light-years away from Trip for the rest of his career. And he would’ve broken both his promises. Trip didn’t share Jon’s pessimism, refusing to believe they’d made it this close to the finish line not to cross it together. But he respected Jon’s reservations and held out for the good news he was sure would come any day now.

That good news took another six months, but eight years after they started their journey, the Captain of the Enterprise and her Chief Engineer, hands just touching, gazed out at the ship that they would now call home. Together.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Trip groaned, the sound of an incoming message pulling him from his much-needed rest. Bleary-eyed, he stumbled over to his personal comm station, the red light blinking at him. Absolutely convinced it was from someone in Engineering, he didn’t even look at the name of the sender before opening it.

The three brief sentences pulled the deck plating out from under him and he sat down heavily onto his chair, his heart pounding.

_I’d like a chance to keep my second promise and break the rules. I’m hoping you do, too. If so…my quarters—2100 hours._

Trip blinked, re-reading Jon’s words, his breath catching in his chest. Jon hadn’t changed his mind. He still wanted Trip as much as Trip wanted him.

A smile crossed Trip’s face. The knots in his stomach were back, but this time in anticipation—of a kiss he’d dreamed of for years.


	3. Their Story

At the sound of the door chime, Jon jerked his head up from where he’d been staring at the floor unseeingly, his pulse jumping. It’d been two hours since he’d sent the message to Trip, and had only received silence in reply. He felt sick to his stomach, but kept telling himself that he’d made Trip wait for years. Turnabout was fair play.

He rose unsteadily to his feet from the side of his bed. But what if it wasn’t Trip? What if it was Hoshi or Malcolm…? He cleared his throat. “Come in.”

But it was indeed Charles Tucker III who walked inside and Jon forgot how to breathe. Like himself, Trip was dressed in casual clothes, his light blue t-shirt perfectly complimenting his blue eyes. Everything Jon wanted was standing right in front of him. The air in the room practically crackled with unseen electricity. Trip came to a stop a few steps away from him and looked at Jon expectantly. Jon went to speak and found he couldn’t. His mouth was dry, his throat closing up around the words he’d kept inside for so long.

A happy _yip_ suddenly sounded from the corner, thankfully dissipating the awkwardness in the room. Porthos bounded over to Trip from his bed, prancing around in front of the engineer, tail wagging rapidly in excitement.

Trip broke out into a grin and crouched down next to the excited pup. “Hey, boy!” He gave Porthos pets and scritches behind his ears and the happy dog placed his paws on Trip’s thighs and stretched up to lick him on his chin.

Jon smiled, finally finding his voice. “He always did like you.”

Trip gave Porthos a final pat and stood as the dog scampered back to his bed. “That’s ‘cause he knows I was the one that puppy-sat for him whenever you were off-planet. I’m his second dad.”

“And the one that got him addicted to cheese,” Jon teased gently as Trip shrugged innocently. Jon then noticed Trip was holding something. “Is that…champagne?”

Trip’s cheeks tinged pink. “Yeah…I, umm…picked it up before we left space dock. I figured that even if we didn’t celebrate our…first night, we could still celebrate Enterprise’s first flight…” he trailed off as Jon stepped closer.

Jon took the bottle from him, his fingers tingling from where they brushed Trip’s and placed the champagne behind him on his desk without ever taking his eyes off the engineer. “And now we can do both,” he said softly.

Trip reached out almost hesitantly and rested a hand on Jon’s hip. “I can’t believe this is happening…” he whispered roughly.

Jon cupped the side of Trip’s face. “I can’t believe you waited.”

Trip leaned into the touch, his eyes shining. “You promised,” he said simply.

Chest clenching, heart pounding, Jon could wait no longer for their first kiss, eight years in the making. He closed the small distance between them, Trip’s eyes sliding closed as Jon bent his head…

Trip’s lips were soft and warm against his own, the kiss just a gentle press of their mouths for several heartbeats—chaste, hesitant, nervous. Then Trip made a quiet noise, his lips parting, the tip of his tongue sweeping against Jon’s mouth, asking for entrance. Which Jon eagerly gave.

Twin, low groans mingled as the kiss deepened, tongues sliding sensuously against one another’s. Their arms entwined around each other, bodies flush together as the invisible electricity arced between them. They kissed for long, long minutes, mouths coming together again and again. It was better than Jon could ever have imagined. Trip kissed with the same passion that he lived his life. He took Jon’s breath away, his entire body flush with heat, light-headed with desire.

Jon’s hands roamed over Trip’s broad back as they kissed, one gliding down over the swell of the other man’s ass. Trip sucked in a quick breath and Jon stopped, breaking the kiss, taking a half step back.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “It’s too fast. We haven’t even had a first date yet—“

Trip’s soft laugh interrupted his ramblings. “Jon, we’ve had _eight years_ of foreplay.” He reached out and took Jon’s hand, cupping it over the evidence of his arousal between his legs. “We ain’t goin’ fast _enough_ …” he practically growled.

Jon shivered at the blatant desire in Trip’s voice, at the feel of his erection pressing against his palm. His mouth dropped open slightly and Trip took advantage, covering it with his own, claiming it for another kiss—one more passionate this time. Jon groaned as their mouths moved urgently together, as Trip’s hands unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. Jon broke the kiss again, breathing hard, reaching for the bottom of Trip’s t-shirt. The engineer’s blue eyes were wide as Jon pushed his shirt up and off, exposing the trim, muscular body the jumpsuit tried so hard to hide.

The remainder of their clothes fell away to pool at their feet until only their briefs remained. Trip pulled him close then, skin-to-skin for the first time, their mouths meeting again for a long, deep kiss. Jon reveled in the heat of Trip’s body and let the younger man take them down onto the bed, never breaking their embrace.

Jon sucked in a breath as Trip’s heavy weight covered him, kissing him harder as he wrapped his arms around Trip’s back. Their mouths parted only to come back together over and over as they rocked against each other on the bed. Trip kissed with an intensity that Jon had never experienced, taking away his ability to think, only feel.

Jon rolled them over, their arms and legs tangling together, their kisses hard and fast and deep, pent-up desires finally releasing in a heady rush of endorphins.

Every inch of Jon’s skin was on fire now, ignited by the press of Trip’s body, the heat pooling in his groin. He felt an answering heat from Trip, their fully erect cocks trapped behind the thin material of their underwear, rubbing together. Jon rolled his hips, creating friction, pulling another groan from Trip, breaking the kiss. Trip’s face was flushed, his chest rising and falling as quickly as Jon’s.

Jon swallowed hard, feeling as though he was on the top of a speeding, out-of-control torpedo—and wanting to ride it to its explosive end.

Trip reached for him but Jon turned his head and kissed Trip’s palm instead. “So long…” Jon breathed, his heart swelling with long-repressed emotions. “I dreamed about this for so long. You in my arms, making love to you, finally getting to touch you the way I wanted to from the moment we met.”

Trip’s eyes were suddenly bright, his smile tender, but teasing and sexy all at once. He ran a hand down Jon’s chest. “Well don’t let me stop you…”

Jon eagerly took him up on his invitation, arousal thrumming in his veins. He started just under Trip’s right ear, kissing down the long column of his neck, tasting the salt of Trip’s skin, feeling him shiver underneath him.

“Yeah…” Trip murmured in approval, his hands coming to rest on Jon’s broad back.

Jon left Trip’s neck, kissing across his collarbone and down over one well-defined pec. He paid close attention to Trip’s dusky nipples, lapping at them with his tongue, sucking, his fingers tugging them into little peaks. Jon felt Trip’s cock throb against his stomach at the stimulation.

“Goddamn…” Trip breathed roughly, arching his head back into the pillow.

Jon hummed against Trip’s skin, heat flaring inside him at finally being able to touch the gorgeous body that had tempted him for so long. He slid slowly downward, trailing fingers and hot kisses down smooth skin, raising goosebumps in his wake, Jon’s own cock giving a throb in anticipation of what was to come.

Inarticulate noises of encouragement fell from Trip’s lips as Jon quested further, over toned abs until his chin bumped against the younger man’s cloth-covered erection. He mouthed against it, felt the damp spot where Trip’s precome had soaked through. Beneath him, Trip groaned, arching up slightly.

“Jesus…” Trip exhaled, his hand coming to rest on the back of Jon’s head. “More…”

His arousal spiking, Jon surged back up Trip’s body to claim his mouth for another swift kiss before moving back down and off the end of the bed, taking Trip’s underwear with him. Jon stripped himself as well and stood bare before Trip, his cock jutting out proudly.

They had gotten glimpses of each other without clothes before, in locker rooms and showers, but not in this kind of intimate setting where they could look their fill. Trip was gorgeous, spread out naked before him, his light skin standing out in contrast against the red sheets, and Jon’s eyes roamed over every inch, coming to rest on his thick, erect cock and full, heavy balls.

“ _Jon_ …”

Jon lifted his gaze at Trip’s gruff, pleading whisper, finding Trip’s blue eyes blazing with heat as he swept them over Jon’s body. He reached for Jon again and this time Jon sank down into his arms. Their kiss was laced with desire and Jon went willingly when Trip rolled them over. Turnabout was definitely fair play.

Their bodies rocked slowly against each other’s. Jon’s hands roamed over Trip’s bare back, Trip’s skin warm under his fingertips. He hummed into the kiss, his hands drifting down to the swell of Trip’s ass as he felt himself grow even harder. Trip’s cock, pressed tightly against his own, answered in kind.

Jon pulled in a long breath as Trip eased back from the kiss. “I dreamed about this, too,” Trip whispered. “So many years, so many nights by myself, wishin’ you were there next to me.” He swallowed. “Every time we got to be in the same room…they were the best days of my life. And every time you left, you took a piece of my heart…”

The backs of Jon’s eyes pricked with moisture. He brushed his thumb across the younger man’s cheekbone. “Trip…”

“I missed you _so much_ , Jon. There were days I’d just about given up hope we’d ever be together.”

Jon’s chest constricted at the raw emotion in Trip’s voice. “But here we are. We defied the odds. And nothing will _ever_ take me away from you again.”

Their kiss spoke of letting go of the struggle of the past and looking toward to the future instead, as passion flared between them once again. This time when they parted, Trip’s blue eyes were filled with heat and a pleasant tremor ran through Jon in anticipation.

Trip’s turn for exploration, he dipped his head, his mouth kissing wetly behind Jon’s ear, down the side of his neck. Jon closed his eyes with a long sigh, one hand resting on the back of Trip’s head, his fingers playing in his short, blond hair, letting Trip work his magic with his lips and tongue and fingers all the way down Jon’s body. His nipples were given the same attention, Trip sucking on the nubs, rolling them between his fingers, shooting bolts of pleasure straight down to Jon’s cock, lying fully hard against his belly.

Trip’s tongue followed his fingers as he slid down Jon’s body, Jon’s cock giving a throb in response, a pearl of clear fluid leaking from the slit. He watched as Trip trailed hot kisses down his chest until his chin bumped against Jon’s erection. Trip looked up then, pinning Jon with a gaze filled with blazing desire before opening his mouth and taking Jon inside.

“ _Trip_ …” Jon gasped, tossing his head back into the pillow as his cock was surrounded by the wet heat of Trip’s mouth, his hands bunching in the sheets.

He felt himself release another burst of precome as Trip began to suck, bobbing his head, taking Jon’s cock far back in his throat. Jon pulled in short breaths as Trip worked his cock, swallowing around it, swirling his tongue over the swollen head, pressing against the bundle of nerves beneath it.

He groaned as his balls throbbed and he tugged on Trip’s shoulder. The young man looked up, Jon’s cock still in his mouth.

Jon groaned again. “Come here. Want to taste you, too…”

Trip’s eyes flashed and he let Jon’s erection slip wetly from his mouth. He rose up and kissed Jon deeply, swiftly, before turning his body around, lying on his side. Jon wasted no time, curling his hand around Trip’s cock and guiding it into his mouth.

Jon couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at this first, intimate taste of Trip. His cock was thick and hot and hard. Steel wrapped in silk. The head was swollen, smeared with precome and Jon lapped at it with his tongue, savoring the slightly salty flavor, trying to draw more out from the slit.

Then Trip’s groan mingled with his as he took Jon’s cock back into his mouth. Jon immediately fell into an erotic feedback loop—sucking and being sucked. He worked Trip’s erection with his mouth and hand, his cock heavy against his tongue. It wasn’t long before he felt dizzy from the dual stimulation. His cock was leaking steadily now, Trip swallowing around it, groaning as Jon did the same to his.

Jon’s hips twitched, wanting to thrust, wanting to spill down Trip’s throat as he felt the first stirrings of his orgasm in his heavy balls. As if sensing his desire, Trip stilled his head and relaxed his throat. Jon gave a sharp groan, sucking hard on Trip’s cock as he pushed his cock in and out of Trip’s mouth with short, shallow thrusts.

In moments Jon was forced to pull off of Trip’s cock, drawing in panting breaths as the urge to come started to overtake him. Not yet, not yet…

With sheer force of will, Jon slid his cock from Trip’s mouth. He turned his body around and swallowed down Trip’s protest, plunging his tongue into the engineer’s mouth for a hard kiss. Trip arched up into him, rubbing his cock against Jon’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail on Jon’s skin.

Jon sat up, running a hand through Trip’s hair, cupping the side of his face.

“Need you, Trip,” he breathed hoarsely. “Need to be in you…”

Trip’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open with a sharp intake of breath at Jon’s words. Then his expression changed to one of absolute arousal as he shifted, bending his legs at the knee and spreading them wide in invitation.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he asked, voice ragged.

The wanton sight of Trip offering himself so completely to him had Jon’s cock releasing another burst of precome, and he grasped it hard at the base, feeling it throb against his palm.

Trip reached for him. “Jon…”

And he went eagerly, moving between Trip’s legs to blanket Trip with his body, his kiss full of the desire rising swiftly within him. Trip reciprocated in kind, slanting his mouth across Jon’s, their tongues doing sensuous battle, claiming one another. Trip’s hands roamed over Jon’s bare skin, across his back and shoulders, drifting down to the swell of Jon’s ass, fingers flexing, pressing their groins together.

Jon’s arousal flared, his blood thrumming in his veins as his cock rubbed against Trip’s, sticky with precome as well. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be buried inside Trip. Now.

With effort he broke the kiss and rose up, reaching for the drawer in his nightstand, his hand closing around the tube he’d placed there in the hope Trip let him keep his promise. Before he could do anything, Trip plucked the tube from his fingers, flipping open the cap, squirting some of the semi-thick lube onto his palm.

“Let me…” he said, voice pitched low.

Then he reached out and took Jon’s cock in his hand, slowly, slowly coating it with the lube. Jon groaned sharply, his head falling back as Trip touched him, his palm rubbing over the head in small circles. It felt so good part of him didn’t want Trip to stop. He wanted Trip to stroke him off right then and there, wanted to paint Trip’s skin with his release.

But no…he needed to be buried inside Trip when he finally let go, taking Trip over the edge with him. Together.

With effort he moved back, his cock sliding out of Trip’s grasp. He reached for the tube as Trip once more bent his legs and spread them wide. Jon coated the fingers of his right hand before dipping them down, brushing them against Trip’s heavy balls, then questing lower until they found the small puckered muscle.

“Yeah…” Trip exhaled.

Jon rubbed against his entrance softly, then firmer, then pushed gently until his finger slid inside. Trip pulled in a long breath, pressing his head back into the pillow, his eyes sliding shut as Jon began to stretch him. Jon shifted, leaning over, propping himself up with his left arm so that he could kiss Trip as he moved his finger in and out. Trip curled a hand around the back of Jon’s neck as they exchanged short, hungry kisses. Jon pressed deeper and Trip gave a tiny gasp.

“More…”

Jon added a second finger and a shiver ran through Trip’s body, his hips canting upward, trying to get them deeper. Their kisses became more urgent as Jon continued to open Trip, his cock so hard now it was nearly painful.

“Now… _now_. Jon… _please_ …” Trip rasped.

Jon nodded, rising back up, swallowing hard as he withdrew his fingers and settled himself between Trip’s spread legs. His heart pounding a staccato rhythm, blood thrumming in his veins, Jon paused with the head of his cock rubbing against Trip’s entrance. There would only ever be one “first time”. He locked eyes with Trip, and the openness, trust and vulnerability he saw in their blue depths constricted his chest with emotion as he pressed his hips forward, drawing out the moment as long as he could before his cock slipped inside Trip. Trip’s body was tight and hot and gripped Jon’s cock, drawing him in until Jon filled him completely.

Twin, sharp moans echoed in the room as they joined together as intimately as two people could be. And Jon knew…he was home.

They paused then, Jon leaning over Trip, hands braced on either side of his shoulders.

“Trip…” Jon whispered roughly, finally giving voice to the words he’d kept locked inside for eight long years. “I love you.”

Trip smiled up at him tenderly, his eyes bright. “Love you, too, Jon. So damn much.”

Jon’s chest heartbeat stuttered and his kiss was filled with the overwhelming emotion coursing through him as their bodies began to move together in an ages-old rhythm.

Panting breaths filled the air as Jon pushed his cock in and out of Trip’s body, their arousal rising with every stroke. Trip wrapped his legs around Jon’s lower back, heels pressing. “Harder…” he ground out. “Go deeper…”

And Jon did, rolling his hips, searching for the spot that would make Trip shake.

“There!” Trip gasped, fingers digging into Jon’s back. “Right there…oh, God, Jon, don’t stop…don’t stop…”

“Feels so good…” Jon breathed hoarsely, hips moving faster now.

Their mouths met again and again as they made love, their bodies straining against one another, skin-on-skin, trying to get impossibly closer to each other.

This first time was never meant to last. Too much build up, too much foreplay to take things slow, and all too soon Jon felt the first stirrings of his orgasm deep in his belly. But he was determined to hang on until…

“Now, now…come inside me, Jon…come inside me…” Trip pleaded before giving a sharp shout, his body arching up, his cock pulsing, painting them both with the thick, white streams of his release.

The sight, sound and feel of Trip shattering was Jon’s undoing. He let go, let that out-of-control torpedo sweep him away to the explosive finish. He cried out Trip’s name as he came, his cock surging, pulsing inside him over and over, filling him with the slick, wet heat of his release. The intensity took his breath away, his heart pounding as he spilled himself deep within Trip for long moments.

Finally spent, he sank down onto Trip, feeling Trip’s heart beating just as fast as his. Trip gathered him close, his lips pressed gently against Jon’s forehead, murmuring his name. Jon smiled as he closed his eyes, holding onto Trip just as tightly.

They lay wrapped in one another’s arms for long minutes, as their heartbeats and breathing slowed, until Jon’s softening cock slipped from Trip’s body. Trip made a soft sound of loss and Jon kissed him long and slow. When they eased apart, Trip reached down and scooped up his discarded shirt, using it to clean off both their chests. Then they pulled down the blanket and sheet and settled under the covers. Trip sighed deeply, contentedly, as Jon shifted to lay on his side next to him, laying a hand over Trip’s heart.

“That was…” Jon trailed off with a soft sigh of his own.

“Worth waitin’ for,” Trip finished for him with a lazy smile and another slow kiss, covering Jon’s hand with his own.

“Love you,” Jon murmured again. “I’ve wanted to say that for so damn long.”

“You were right, though,” Trip said. “If we’d have said that, done this back then, that New Year’s Eve, then been separated for as long as we were… It wouldn’t have ended well for us. And that would’ve broken me, too, not havin’ you in my life.”

Jon smiled. “See, always listen to your elders.”

Trip laughed. “Okay, old man. I’ll remember that.”

Jon’s eyebrows arched. “Old man? I’ll show you old…”

But before Jon could make good on his teasing threat, a beagle bounded up onto the bed with a happy bark and somehow managed to drape himself across all four of their feet and closed his eyes, tail wagging.

Trip chuckled. “Doesn’t look like we’ll be goin’ anywhere anytime soon.”

Jon’s smile was soft and tender as he linked his hand together with Trip’s. “Good. Because we’re finally, _exactly_ where we’re meant to be.”

**THE END**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you for reading! Your feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
